


Reciprocity

by gracious_ghost



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracious_ghost/pseuds/gracious_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta dei fill Hannigram scritti per il gruppo facebook "We are out for prompt".<br/>***<br/>Ti ho atteso a lungo; berrai al mio stesso calice e sederai alla mia tavola, ora, Will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Schumann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Giorgia D. L.: Il suo momento preferito era quando Hannibal chiudeva la porta dello studio dopo averlo fatto entrare.

Ogni volta c’era un pezzo di musica classica diverso, quando Hannibal chiudeva la porta dello studio dopo averlo fatto entrare. WiIl non riusciva mai ad indovinarne il compositore; rimaneva in attesa sull’uscio della porta, con lo sguardo fisso sul dottor Lecter che, raggiunta la sua postazione, con le dita teneva il tempo sulla pelle delle poltrona. Quel limbo traboccava di possibilità; poteva essere Vivaldi, o Puccini, o Mendelssohn, e Will non li avrebbe mai distinti l’uno dall’altro comunque. Hannibal aveva provato a spiegargli le differenze di sfumature e di note tra i brani, ma invano; la mente analitica di Will non era portata per la catalogazione delle policromie di musicisti italiani o tedeschi, barocchi o romantici.  
L’ennesima nota che si propaga nello spazio tra loro, senza che Will riesca ad assegnare un nome a quegli accordi.  
«Schumann, ovviamente». Hannibal svela l’arcano con un sorriso sulle labbra, nello scorgere l’espressione nuovamente distesa di Will, quasi avesse trovato la chiave di volta per risolvere un caso.  
«Ovviamente», gli fa eco Will, avvicinandosi solo ora a quella che ormai definisce senza sforzi la sua poltrona.  
«Magari domani ci riuscirai, Will».  
E nessuno dei due credeva davvero che avrebbe risolto gli indovinelli di Hannibal; quello era solo il modo con cui si davano appuntamento, ogni giorno, per colmare d’attesa anche le ventiquattr’ore successive.


	2. Bouillabaisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Alessandra T.: Rinchiuso in cella Will riceve dei regali da Hannibal. Dei piatti cucinati da lui... perché secondo il dottore: "La cucina della prigione non è adatta al palato di nessuno."

Will ricordava ancora tutto: il trascorrere delle ore al di là delle sbarre e il numero B1327-5 che portava cucito sul petto non gli avevano impedito di richiamare alla memoria, con precisione disarmante, ogni singola parola che Hannibal gli aveva rivolto, nel tempo speso insieme. La voce profonda del dottor Lecter rappresentava l’unico appiglio cui aggrapparsi, in quelle ventiquattrore di quotidianità sempre uguale a se stessa; come se riemergesse dal grammofono sepolto nelle sue sinapsi, udiva quel suono cadenzargli le giornate, salvarlo dal baratro in cui altrimenti sarebbe precipitato.  
Spesso, Will udiva parole mormorate appena nel lobo; niente di distinto, solo frasi che Hannibal gli rivolgeva di frequente, frasi casuali sulla condizione atmosferica, o su un caso su cui aveva lavorato per settimane.   
«Il cibo della prigione non è adatto al palato di nessuno», diceva a volte l’Hannibal nella sua testa, quando a Will venivano serviti i pasti attraverso la piccola fessura della cella. In quei momenti, Will sorrideva e mangiava ad occhi chiusi, permettendo al suo Hannibal immaginario di proporgli filetti alla Wellington o una bouillabaisse; allora, il sapore dello stufato stracotto del refettorio si tingeva di note più sfumate e deliziose, e la sensazione delle mani di Hannibal che lo imboccavano gli avvolgeva il palato.  
«Solo fino a quando non ci rincontreremo, dottor Lecter».


End file.
